


Strawberry Swing

by JavisTG



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Everlark - Freeform, F/M, Gale's POV, Light Angst, Madge's POV, Romance, gadge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavisTG/pseuds/JavisTG
Summary: Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee get to know each other in D12. Set during the 74th Hunger Games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Gadge Fic! 
> 
> This was my contribution to this year’s MoreS2SL collection.
> 
> Back in August I wrapped the story up in a hurry. I’ve been working at it since then, adding a few bits here and there to round it up. So, what you’ll find here is slightly different from what I submitted there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gale Hawthorne couldn't take his eyes off her. Her blond hair, loosely tied in a messy bun at her nape, shone like spun gold under the relentless summer sun.

 

He had never paid much attention to the mayor's daughter, only too happy to let Katniss deal with the annoying merchant brat. So, he was surprised to discover that, dressed in her everyday clothes, a worn white button down blouse and faded denim trousers, she looked more like a miner's daughter than the mayor's offspring.

 

Her simple clothes didn't hide the fact that she was better fed than most people in the district, though.

 

 _What gives her the right to act like something she’s not?_ he thought, allowing an angry wave of resentment to wash over him. _Is that how she fooled Katniss,_ he wondered, _by acting like she’s just another face in the crowd, by pretending we’re all the same?_

 

He shook his head, annoyed at himself for letting his anger spill over to his hunting partner who wasn’t even there to defend herself.

He knew he was being childish, irrational, but his hatred for the merchant class was a familiar emotion which he understood. And, in a world where nothing seemed to make sense anymore, the comfort of familiarity was the one thing which kept him from snapping into a million pieces.

 

* * *

 

Madge Undersee stood on the tips of her toes and scanned the crowd, inspecting the hundreds of heads which surrounded her. Silently, she watched them, bobbing up and down as they followed the thread of whatever conversation they were a part of.

 

To her right, a field of blond heads shone as brightly as sprigs of golden wheat under the warm summer sun.

 

To her left, towards the Seam, the much larger group of miners and their children stood together as one.

 

 _Typical_ , she thought, _we share a space, but we keep our lives miles apart_.

 

Her eyes reached the front of the crowd. The baker and his family stood ramrod straight on the second row.

 

Looking past them, she found Mrs Everdeen and her youngest daughter standing a few rows behind. Next to them, Gale Hawthorne’s tall frame stood out from the rest of the crowd.

 

 _They’re not alone_ , Madge thought with a smile.

 

With a sigh, she lowered herself back to the ground. She couldn’t remember the last time so many people had assembled on the square to watch the show.

 

The bell on the town clock struck twelve. The two large screens which covered the front of the justice building flickered to life.

 

The crowd fell silent, mandatory transmission was about to start.

 

Madge stood still, watching intently as images of horse-drawn carriages racing through the streets of the Capitol filled the screens.

 

The first ones to appear were the careers, looking strong and unforgiving; their arrogant smiles highlighting their disdain.

 

The central districts followed.

 

Teenagers dressed as power plant employees, lab technicians, cattle herders, farmers; they all took a spin around the Capitol’s city circle. Some stood tall while others cowered. Their eyes screamed of despair, the smiles plastered on their faces faltered.

 

Night had already fallen over the Capitol when the last chariot began its journey.

 

The small vehicle appeared on the screen. Madge held her breath. Something was wrong.

 

Long tongues of fire wrapped around the carriage, licking its sides. Madge’s eyes widened in terror at the sight of the angry blazing ball which went barreling straight for the camera.

 

All around her, the crowd froze, holding their breath in fear as the flames filled the enormous screens above them.

 

Suddenly, the fire receded, showing Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, unharmed, behind the blaze.

 

District 12 exploded in cheers.

 

Relieved, Madge laughed. Happy tears welled in her eyes as she took in the sight of her district’s tributes looking mighty and powerful in their coal black clothes surrounded by flames.

 

Even through the commotion in the square, she could hear the Capitol crowds going mad, cheering enthusiastically and chanting Katniss’s name.

The carriage took one last turn around the city circle. Madge’s heart skipped a beat. There, reflected on the screens, displayed for the whole world to see, was a round bird-shaped pin.

“What an exquisite piece of jewelry!” one of the Capitol presenters exclaimed, her nasal voice ringing loudly over the square.

The audience agreed. Their hushed whispers spread like wildfire across the crowded square.

Madge watched the throng’s reaction from her anonymous spot, covering her mouth in a futile attempt to hide her satisfied grin.

The unnerving feeling of being watched caught her by surprise. The tingling sensation spread thorough her body as it ran down her spine.

Intrigued, she turned.

Her breath hitched.

Even from a distance, she could feel the intensity of Gale Hawthorne’s slate hardened stare zooming in on her.

 

* * *

 

The show was over.

 

“Time to go home,” Mrs Everdeen said with a sigh.

 

“I could walk with you if you like,” Gale offered.

 

Mrs Everdeen smiled. “Thanks, Gale, but that’s not necessary. You’ve done enough for one night. Go be with your family, we’ll be fine.”

 

Gale studied Mrs Everdeen through narrowed eyes. It irked him that he had never been able to figure out what was going on inside the woman’s mind. With a slight shake of his head, he gave up. This was probably not the right time to try. If Mrs Everdeen said she was fine, who was he to tell her she wasn’t?

 

“Alright, Mrs E.,” he conceded, “Just let me know if you need anything, ok?” Looking to Katniss’s sister, he added, “You too, Prim. I mean it.”

 

Prim nodded. “We will, don’t worry. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mrs Everdeen wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders and turned towards the Seam. “Good night, Gale.”

 

“Goodnight,” Gale called back.

 

Gale watched them walking away. As he waited, people passed him by. Their excited whispers hung in the air, recalling the events of the night.

 

“Did you see how she smiled? She looked so confident!”

 

“… and what about him, with those arms? Almost as good as a career’s!”

 

“… those flames! Do you think they were real?”

 

“Oh, and what about that pin? Where do you think she got that from?”

 

Gale huffed in irritation. He couldn’t believe people were that stupid. What was so important about a piece of jewelry when 24 teenagers were being sent to their deaths?

 

Besides, he knew where the pin came from. He’d seen it before the reaping, hanging from Madge Undersee’s frilly dress.

 

He had also seen the mayor’s daughter coming out of Katniss’s visiting room in the justice building. So, he knew exactly when the brooch had changed hands.

 

What he didn’t know, and he certainly didn’t understand, was why the spoiled brat had parted with it.

 

Katniss had never cared about fashion or accessories. The brooch was a costly, generous gift, but what was the point of taking an expensive trinket to the arena? Tributes weren’t allowed to exchange their tokens for food or weapons.

 

The only thing Katniss could do with that pin now, was wear it.

 

“What a senseless waste,” he muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Gale rushed through the woods. It was his last day of freedom and, with Katniss away in the Capitol, he needed to make the most of it.

 

By the time he reached the fence, the sun was already high in the sky, and he was sweating profusely. He didn’t mind, though, his snares had made for a good haul, and he had a satchel full of things to trade.

 

Just as he was about to go under the fence, he spotted it, a wild strawberry bush laden with ripe, juicy fruit.

 

Without a second thought, he went over to the bush and picked as many strawberries as he could, fitting them into a small pouch.

 

With the pouch safely stored inside his hunting bag, he scurried under the fence and went about his business as usual.

 

It wasn’t until much later, when he had already finished trading at the Hob and was heading back home, that he remembered the strawberries he’d collected.

 

He huffed, muttering angrily under his breath as he considered the situation.

 

Keeping them was not an option. His shift in the mines was starting in two days, and he needed all the money he could get —especially with Katniss gone. His pay wasn’t going to be enough to keep two households afloat.

 

He thought about selling them at the Hob, but his usual customers had as much use for strawberries as he did. And, even if someone agreed to trade, the conditions wouldn’t be great.

 

No, as much as it annoyed him, he knew what he had to do.

 

Gale reached the back door of the mayor’s house. Softly, he rapped on the windowsill, following the tune Katniss always used when she traded with the mayor’s daughter.

 

A moment later, the door opened just a crack. Madge Undersee’s blue eyes peered through the small opening.

 

“Afternoon,” he grumbled, straightening his back to his full height.

 

Recognition set in. Taking a small step back, Madge opened the door wider. “Gale Hawthorne. What brings you by?”

 

“Found these,” he said, pressing the pouch into her hand, “thought you might be interested.”

 

Surprised, Madge grabbed the bag. Carefully, she loosened the pouch’s strings and looked inside.

 

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the juicy red berries. “They look good,” she said, keeping her tone flat. “How much do you want for them?”

 

Gale shrugged. “How much do usually pay?”

 

“Five coins for a full container.” Weighing the pouch in her outstretched hand, she said, “I’d say this one’s got… three coins worth?”

 

“Fine,” he said, keeping his expression as disinterested as possible.

 

“Alright.” She nodded. “I’ll go get your money then.”

 

As Madge walked away taking the strawberries with her, Gale let out a sigh. _That wasn’t so bad_ , he thought. _Three coins are a lot more than what I would have gotten anywhere else_.

 

Madge came back with the money, and they finished their transaction.

 

“Thanks for stopping by,” she said, ending their conversation and turning her back on him to step into the house.

 

She had almost closed the door behind her when he called out, “Listen, can I ask you something?”

 

Madge stopped and turned around, but didn’t move. After looking at him for a moment, she shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Gale cleared his throat. “The pin. Why did you give it to her?”

 

Madge took a deep breath, buying herself some time to consider her answer.

 

Gale watched, momentarily stunned. There was something magnetic about the rise and fall of her chest as she slowly expelled the air from her lungs.

 

Her words resounded in the empty porch. “This may come as a surprise to you, but Katniss is my friend. I just… I wanted her to have something to remind her of home.”

 

“Must be nice,” he scoffed, “being able to part with something so valuable.”

 

Madge’s eyes turned into steely daggers aimed at his heart. “Yes, that golden bird is the most expensive thing I own, but that’s not why I wear it to every reaping.”

 

Surprised by her tone, Gale held his tongue. Madge had always defended herself from his biting remarks, but the anger consuming her was something he’d never seen before.

 

Glad to have his attention, Madge straightened her back. Dropping her voice to an angry whisper, she added, “Not everything is as simple as you think, Gale. Nothing in this world is black and white. That pin is dearer to me that you can imagine. I gave it to Katniss because I know she’ll be able to bring it back.”

 

Fixing him with one last glare, she turned around and slammed the door shut.

 

* * *

 

“Next!” the civil servant from the labor division called out.

 

With slow, heavy steps, Gale reached the registration window. Without even looking at the person behind the glass pane, he slipped his folder through the opening.

 

The civil servant, a rotund woman wearing an ill-fitting gray vest that looked too warm for summer, flipped through the pages of Gale’s file.

 

“Everything seems to be in order,” she said. “I just need you to sign your admission papers here,” she pointed to a dotted line at the bottom of a page," and there.”

 

Gale’s mouth went dry. He had known this day was coming since he was a child, but knowing about it was very different from actually signing his name and giving his life away to the mines.

 

Reminding himself to keep a steady hand, he grabbed the pen the woman offered and scrawled his name on the dotted line.

 

With a practiced flick of her wrist, the woman stamped the papers and shoved them into a gray folder with the words “Capitol Coal” emblazoned over the cover. With a mechanical motion, she placed the envelope on top of a tall pile.

 

Looking up at Gale, she said, “Very well, we’re done. All you need to do now is stop by the wardrobe division to get your uniform and show up tomorrow for your orientation session. Do you have any questions?”

 

Gale shook his head.

 

A stiff smile curved her lips. “Welcome to Panem’s mining workforce,” she intoned. “Good luck.” Looking past Gale’s shoulder, she called out, “Next!”

 

Gale wandered aimlessly through the streets of town for a while. The collection slip from de wardrobe division was burning a hole in his pocket, but he wasn’t ready to collect his uniform just yet.

 

He wasn’t ready to go back home either. He couldn’t face his family with their sad, anxious faces, wondering if he was ok or if he was going to have a meltdown right in front of their eyes.

 

He couldn’t blame them for being worried, though. The reaping had turned his life into a wild rollercoaster ride. Dealing with his new life as a miner was bad, but not knowing what was going on with Katniss was driving him mad.

 

He shook his head, bitterly scoffing at his own stupidity and at the small speech he had hoped to deliver once the reaping was over. Because, even with 41 entries in the reaping bowl, he had felt invincible. He had foolishly believed he was about to be free to love, to live.

 

He had imagined himself, walking home at the end of the day to meet his family and friends with Katniss by his side. He had never even considered the possibility that she might not be there to share in his success.

 

But fortune had a strange way of interfering in people’s lives; it had taken Katniss away --just as it had taken his father years before-- and had left him to deal with the aftermath of loss once more.

 

He reached the small orchard behind the mayor’s house and slowed down his pace, reveling in the cool respite the trees brought from the unforgiving sun.

 

His eyes landed on the thick tree trunk of an old apple tree. _Just what I was looking for_ , he thought.

 

With a tired sigh, he dropped to the ground. Stretching his legs in front of him, he crossed them at the ankles and pressed his back against the tree.

 

Comforted by the shade, he began to relax.

 

He had been sitting down for a few minutes when a soft melody reached his ears. It was touching and sweet, played with delicate ease.

 

Captivated, Gale craned his neck to listen more closely.

 

The haunting melody wrapped around him like a mist, burrowing into his thoughts and bringing a long-lost memory, hidden in the deepest part of his soul, back into his mind.

 

“Dad,” he whispered as tears pooled in his silver eyes.

 

Gale jumped to his feet. Silently, he reached the open window of the mayor’s home and peered inside.

 

Madge was sitting at the piano, her head tilted in concentration as her nimble fingers danced over the keys.

 

Enthralled, he watched her play.

 

She was wearing a green summer dress that was little more than an oversized camisole. Her blond hair, gathered in a messy braid, fell over her left shoulder leaving her back and sun-kissed shoulders exposed. The light sheen of sweat on her skin made her glow. 

 

Feeling suddenly parched and slightly lightheaded, Gale ran his tongue over his chapped lips.

 

Without even thinking, he reached out and grabbed the windowsill, listening intently to the old song his father had sung so long ago.

 

Madge swayed as she played, following the rhythm of the traditional country song.

 

His heartbeat quickened, and he tightened his grip on the wooden frame; suddenly overcome by the need to run his hands over Madge’s arms and shoulders, and to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

 

He had never wanted to touch anyone so badly in his life.

 

The thought startled him, sobering him up like a jump into an ice-cold lake and immediately bringing him back to the present.

 

Confused, he shook his head. What was he doing? Following a pretty melody like a schoolboy and drooling over the mayor’s daughter? What was wrong with him?

 

Squaring his shoulders in silent determination, he turned on his heels and headed home.

 

His feet carried him back to the Seam, but his olive skin tingled under the relentless summer sun as he walked, bringing images of freckled shoulders and bronzed necks to his mind.

 

Annoyed, Gale huffed and picked up his pace, grumbling incoherently under his breath until he reached his front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandatory transmission was about to begin.

 

Thousands of people kept their eyes trained on the giant screens behind the justice building waiting for the Capitol presenters to announce the tributes’ final training scores.

 

“...the male tribute, Cato Richards, has an overall score of… eight!” a heavily made-up woman with a lime green wig announced.

 

“No surprise there!” her male counterpart exclaimed, “That boy is like a 6-foot wall!”

 

On the screen, the woman chuckled showing off her blindingly white teeth.

 

Gale groaned. The show was just getting started, but he was already fed up. Career tributes getting high scores was nothing new. He was only interested in Katniss’s results.

 

_Just ten more districts to go_ , he thought.

 

Next to him, Prim whispered, “Hey, Madge! Wanna watch the transmission with us?”

 

Gale froze, he hadn’t realized the mayor’s daughter was standing so close to them.

 

For the hundredth time in the last few days, his traitorous memory betrayed him, and he saw her, in his mind’s eye, wearing that green slip and swaying to the beat of the music under her fingers.

 

“Hi, Prim,” Madge whispered back. “Sure, thanks.”

 

There was a bit of a shuffle. Prim moved to make space for Madge and ended up stepping on Gale’s toe.

 

“Sorry.” Prim winced.

 

“It’s ok,” he assured her, trying his best to ignore Prim’s guest.

 

Unfortunately, Madge had other ideas. After whispering a greeting to Mrs. Everdeen, she turned to face him. “Hi, Gale.”

 

A lump settled in Gale’s throat blocking his airways. He gave a little cough as he tried to clear it, but it was no use, it wouldn’t budge.

 

Unnerved, he turned to face Madge. He immediately regretted it.

 

She was looking straight at him; cornflower eyes trained intently on his face as she, no doubt, analyzed his odd behavior.

 

Mustering as much courage as he could, he mumbled, “Hey.”

 

Madge smirked. Seemingly satisfied, she turned her attention back to the screen where the presenters were getting ready to announce District 4's results.

 

“… and now, the final training score for 12-year old Rue Perkins, from District 11, is… a seven!” the woman in the green wig announced.

 

Around the town square, the crowd began to murmur. A seven was an incredibly high score for such a small girl. No one understood what she’d done to deserve it, but everyone had a theory they couldn’t wait to share.

 

Everyone except Gale, who was too busy trying to ignore the sweet scent of fresh lilac blooms floating in the air.

 

Annoyed with himself, Gale shook his head. He didn’t understand this new fascination he’d developed for the mayor’s daughter, or how he’d instinctively recognized her perfume, but he refused to go down without a fight. One way or another, he would figure it out.

 

“And now, on to our last district,” the male presenter announced, “Peeta Mellark, the male tribute from District 12, has a final training score of… eight!”

 

The crowd exploded in a round of enthusiastic applause.

 

Gale’s eyes popped open. Eight was a surprisingly high score for someone from Twelve.

 

The dark voice inside his head piped in, _Well, what did you expect? He’s a merchant’s son_.

 

His surprise was quickly replaced by a flash of hot anger that immediately warmed up his veins. Instinctively, he turned to glare at Madge.

 

She must have been expecting his attack, because she stood her ground, countering his fire with an icy stare. Without a word, she turned her attention back to the screens.

 

Gale scowled but mimicked Madge's motions. The segment he’d been waiting for was about to begin.

 

“… from District 12, has a final training score of…eleven!” the Capitol woman screeched.

 

_Eleven!_

 

Astounded, Gale looked around the square. Everyone was jumping and screaming, gleefully celebrating Katniss’s score.

 

He turned towards Prim and Mrs Everdeen. They were hugging and laughing, bouncing slightly as happy tears streamed down their cheeks.

 

Next to them, Madge laughed; her rosy cheeks glowing with joy.

 

When she looked up at him, his heart stuttered. He had never seen such a beautiful display of happiness before.

 

On the screen, the presenters rambled on. “Well, these are very unusual results for District 12,” the woman said, “and to talk about them, we’ve brought our favorite Hunger Games specialist into the studio.” Giggling obsequiously, she added, “Claudius Templesmith, it’s a pleasure to have you with us.”

 

Templesmith’s booming voice filled the square. “Well, thank you, Varna,” he said with a nod in the presenter’s direction. “Yes, these results are completely unprecedented. District 12 has never had such high scores. Actually, the last time their tributes did so well on the training round was during the second Quarter Quell.”

 

In the studio, the woman gasped. “Oh well, that’s very interesting!”

 

Claudius chuckled, evidently pleased with himself. “It is indeed. I’ve taken the liberty of bringing a short clip from the Quell. Maybe we can play it? Remind our audiences of what District 12 is capable of?”

 

“Well, yes of course! I’m sure it’ll be fascinating!” Varna enthused.

 

A moment later, the image on the screen was replaced by some grainy archive pictures accompanied by Templesmith’s modulated narration.

 

The crowd fell silent once more as they watched the images of Haymitch Abernathy, their only living victor, flashing on the screen.

 

Intrigued, Gale followed the narrative closely. He didn’t know much about Abernathy, just that he was a drunk, but he was curious about the man who had become Katniss’s mentor and who would be responsible for helping her while she was in the arena.

 

“But Haymitch Abernathy wasn’t alone,” Claudius explained, “one of his district partners, the very resourceful Mayselee Donner, was there too.”

 

On the screen, the image of Haymitch’s face was replaced by a new face Gale had never seen.

 

A number on the screen indicated the girl was 16. She had cornflower blue eyes and golden hair that fell in waves all the way down to her elbows. The smile on her lips was small but looked authentic.

 

Gale frowned. _A merchant,_ he thought, zooming in on the image as he tried to uncover the girl’s secrets.

 

Suddenly, recognition sunk in, punching the air out of his lungs and making him gasp for breath.

 

The shape of her eyes, the delicate line of her straight nose, the soft curve of her lips. He’d seen that face before!

 

Astounded, he turned towards Madge.

 

Her eyes were fixed on the screen. Her hands, balled into tight fists by her side, were already turning white.

 

The joy from a few minutes before was gone. In its place, all he found was sorrow and pain.

 

Gale watched mesmerized as the girl standing in front of him fought with every piece of her being, determined not to break down.

 

A rush of warmth and sympathy flooded him as a new-found respect for the merchant girl flickered to life.

 

Without a word, Mrs Everdeen reached for Madge’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

Turning to Katniss’s mom, Madge nodded. Her eyes gleamed reflecting the light of the setting sun. “I’m gonna go check on my mom,” she mumbled.

 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Mrs Everdeen offered.

 

“I will. Thanks,” looking back at Prim, Madge added, “see you later, Prim,” and then, almost as an afterthought, “Gale.”

 

Unable to wipe the frown from his face, Gale gave a curt nod. Once Madge was out of earshot, he leaned closer to Mrs Everdeen and asked, “So, that was Madge’s...”

 

Keeping her eyes on the screen, Mrs Everdeen offered, “Aunt. She was Mrs Undersee’s twin.”

 

Gale nodded, allowing the information to sink in. “Did you know them? Back when–,”

 

“I did.” A sad smile crossed her lips. “Mayselee was one of my closest friends. I still remember when her parents gave her that mockingjay pin.”

 

Despite the summer heat, a cold shiver ran along Gale’s back. “The one Katniss is wearing?” he blurted out.

 

“That’s the one,” Mrs Everdeen confirmed.

 

* * *

 

Gale rested his back against the trunk of the mayor’s apple tree and sighed.

 

A full moon watched as he struggled to piece together the events of the night.

 

He still couldn’t believe Katniss had gotten a final score of eleven. A big part of him was proud of her for managing such an impressive feat, but there was another part –the darker, stronger part-- that was terrified of what a score like that meant.

 

Everybody knew that tributes with high scores were valued by sponsors, but they also became targets --especially when they didn’t belong to any groups or didn’t have any allies. Having a sponsor was a good thing, but what good was a small weapon or a bit of food when you had the whole career pack chasing after you?

 

Exhausted, he ran his fingers through his hair. No matter how much he thought things through, he just didn’t have enough information. He had no control over what happened in the Capitol or the arena.

 

He looked up. His eyes searched the façade of the mayor’s house until they landed on a window on the second floor. He smiled. He had seen Katniss look up there enough times to know that it belonged to Madge’s room.

 

Madge.

 

Somehow, the prissy mayor’s daughter had gotten under his skin.

 

He had spent the last few days in a daze; continually fantasizing about her, unable to control his mind from conjuring up the image of her by the piano.

 

In his mind, he didn’t settle with watching from afar but followed his instinct to reach out and touch her, breathe her, taste her.

 

Gale shook his head, chuckling to himself at the absurdity of it all. All those fantasies had more to do with his hormones –and with the summer heat– than with the girl who starred in them.

 

But tonight was different, though. Tonight, he was worried.

 

Madge had done a great job of putting on a brave face, but the quarter quell footage had devastated her. It was only natural, she had never expected to find her aunt’s face looking back at her from beyond the grave.

 

Her parting words on their last encounter rang in his ears, making him feel petty and small.

 

He had attacked her for giving away a chunk of metal when, in reality, what she’d given Katniss was a piece of her history, a part of her heart.

 

A new idea formed in his mind and, before he could lose his nerve, he got up.

 

Quietly, he walked around the orchard, using the moonlight to guide him until he found what he was looking for.

 

A triumphant smile settled on his lips as he reached down to grab the perfect rock; a flat round pebble which was lying on the grass.

 

With newfound determination, Gale walked back to Madge’s home. Stopping right under her window, he closed his fist around the rock.

 

Gale took a deep, soothing breath. Then, he lifted his arm, aimed, and released the pebble, sending it flying all the way to the second floor.

 

The small rock hit its mark. With a soft thud, it banged against Madge’s window and fell back to the ground.

 

Gale collected the pebble from where it had landed and repeated the whole process.

 

He was about to throw the rock a third time when the window slid open, revealing an intrigued, if somewhat disheveled Madge.

 

As soon as her eyes landed on Gale, she scowled.

 

The reaction made him smile.

 

Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small notepad and pencil stub he carried to keep track of his transactions at the Hob.

 

Madge followed his motions. Once she saw the pad and pencil, she nodded.

 

In his most legible script, Gale scribbled a short note and ripped the paper from the pad.

 

After pocketing the pad and pencil, he wrapped the note over his pebble, took aim, and threw it in Madge’s direction.

 

Madge moved away from the window, choosing to let the rock land on her bedroom floor instead of trying to intercept it mid-flight.

 

_Smart girl_ , Gale though.

 

Madge appeared by the open window once more, but she didn’t look out. Her blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she inspected the note she held on her open palm.

 

A knot settled in Gale’s throat as he watched and waited for her answer; following the rise and fall of Madge’s shoulders as she filled her lungs with the muggy summer air.

 

He was about to give up when he noticed the wistful smile dancing on Madge’s lips.

 

She finally looked up and stared straight at him. Her eyes, bright under the pale moonlight, spoke of secrets, longing, and fear. They also spoke of hope.

 

Slowly, Madge nodded.

 

Somewhere, deep inside Gale’s chest, a dream blossomed.

 

* * *

 

The sun was about to come out when Gale reached the back of Madge’s house the next day.

 

On silent hunter’s feet, he climbed the few steps which lead to the back porch.  He was about to rap on the windowsill, using Katniss’s distinctive knock, when the door swung open, and Madge came rushing out.

 

Startled, Gale stepped back.

 

“Morning,” Madge whispered, smiling sheepishly at him.

 

Still trying to recover from the surprise, Gale clenched his jaw and nodded. Forcing himself to be a bit more civil, he asked, “Ready?”

 

Madge nodded back.

 

“Alright,” gesturing towards the woods, he said, “let’s go.”

 

Madge took the lead and Gale trailed a few steps behind. They walked in silence, keeping to the back alleys and empty streets of the sleepy merchant quarter as they headed for the fence.

 

Once they reached the entry point to the woods, Madge stopped.

 

“Follow me,” Gale instructed, pulling the broken sheet of barbed wire out of the way and crawling through the opening.

 

Madge followed.

 

Gale repositioned the fence to hide the broken link. Pointing his finger to the forest, he indicated, “This way.”

 

He had only taken a couple of steps when he stopped short and turned around. “Try to step where I step,” he said, “you’ll be quieter that way.”

 

Once more, Madge nodded.

 

For the next few minutes, they walked in silence, sticking to the well-worn paths.

 

Except for a few crushed leaves here and there, Madge did a good job following in his footsteps. If he hadn’t been obsessively keeping track of her breathing rate, he might have forgotten that she was walking just a few steps behind.

 

After a short trek, they reached the small clearing and the flat ledge of rock where he usually met up with Katniss.

 

With a deep sigh, he lifted his hunting bag from his shoulders and flopped down on the rock. Turning back, he gestured for Madge to do the same.

 

Madge stood still for a moment, filling her lungs with the smell of fresh pine needles and damp earth, before accepting his invitation.

 

Quietly, she sat by his side, smiling in amazed reverence as she took in her surroundings.

 

She turned to face him, blue eyes bright as the summer sky. “Thank you,” she whispered, “I’ve always wondered about this place,” she confessed.

 

Her words ignited something warm and soft inside his chest, he felt it running along his veins, soothing his worries away.

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

 

Madge turned towards the treetops, her smile widened. “She’s going to be alright, you know?”

 

“Katniss?”

 

“Yeah,” Madge said, sounding very sure of her words. “She’s resourceful, she’ll find a way.”

 

Gale nodded allowing Madge’s optimism to spread through his soul for a moment.

 

Katniss wasn’t a career, but she was a survivor. Madge was right, she had a better chance of making it back home than anyone else he knew.

 

He turned to look at her more fully, this strange creature who had captured his imagination over the past few days.

 

Most people he knew were afraid of the woods. He didn’t blame them; the Capitol propaganda ran deep. But Madge wasn’t scared, she wasn’t even worried. Instead, she seemed completely at ease sitting next to him, a virtual stranger, while they explored this forbidden world.

 

_She’s a lot braver than I thought_.

 

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them, “I’m sorry about your aunt.”

 

Next to him, Madge sighed. “Thanks,” she whispered keeping her eyes trained on the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who’s followed, liked and commented on this story. Your kind words and support mean the world to me. 
> 
> For those of you who donated in August, thank you for being a part of MoreS2SL. Your contributions make change possible. I’ve added a couple of scenes here that didn’t exist in the original version. Hope you like the changes.

“Because… because… she came here with me,” Peeta Mellark stammered out in front of an entire country.

 

The crowd assembled for the mandatory transmission back in District 12 gasped. Their anxious whispers jumped from one person to another, filling the square with their excitement and surprise.

 

Gale clenched his fists by his side and tightened his jaw, narrowing his eyes to focus on Peeta’s reflection on the giant screen. _What is he up to_ , he wondered, _what can he possibly gain from this?_

 

* * *

 

Every night, Gale watched the recaps; eyes glued to the screen as he racked his brain trying to understand why Peeta Mellark would spend his first few days in the arena misdirecting the career pack and keeping them away from Katniss’s trail.

 

The whole country seemed enchanted with the boy’s determination and selflessness.

 

The whole country except for Gale, whose mounting frustration was starting to get the better of him.

 

The baker's son’s announcement had turned his world upside down. Almost as soon as the transmission was over, he’d began to feel it; the unease, the teasing sensation of a hushed comment being silenced whenever he walked into a room.

 

Before long, the sensation spread, making it almost impossible to breathe without feeling the words being spoken behind his back.

 

Gale seethed.

 

Everyone seemed to pity him; the miners in his crew, the vendors at the Hob, even his own family --it was as if they were all waiting for him to fall apart and throw a hissy fit.

 

Oddly enough, the one person who didn’t make him feel like an old discarded sock was Madge Undersee.

 

Their relationship hadn’t changed much after their small adventure in the woods. He was still a miner, and she was a merchant girl, but he saw her every day. She was always with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, keeping them company as they watched the recaps of the activity in the arena on the town square.

 

She always greeted him with a pleasant smile and then proceeded to ignore him, keeping her eyes trained on the screens and her opinions to herself.

 

Maybe she pitied him as much as everyone else did but, at least, she was better at hiding it.

 

One night, after saying goodbye to Katniss’s family, Gale caught up with Madge who was already heading home.

 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked, reaching out to grab her by the elbow.

 

Madge tensed for a second but didn’t pull away. She nodded.

 

Gale’s cheeks reddened, he felt like a vapid teen gossiping behind the market stalls. Trying to keep the anxiety from his voice, he asked, “The baker’s son. What do you know about him?”

 

Madge rolled her eyes before fixing him with an annoyed glare. “And what makes you think I know anything? Oh, I get it!” she exclaimed snapping her fingers. “We’re both merchants so, we must know each other, right?”

 

Her words made him bristle. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” he snapped. Lowering his voice, he asked, “He’s like your cousin, isn’t he? Mr Mellark’s sister is married to your uncle. Right?”

 

Madge raised her eyebrows. For an instant, she looked shocked, impressed even, but she quickly regained her composure. “Looks like someone’s done his homework,” she added with a smirk.

 

Gale sighed. “Come on, blond, spill. What do you know?”

 

Madge shrugged. “Not much,” she admitted. “We are related, but I mostly just know him from school.” She reached out to touch his arm, the gesture gentle, soothing. “Peeta’s always been decent and kind. I don’t know what he’s doing, but I don’t think he’s trying to hurt Katniss, Gale. As strange as it sounds, I think he’s actually trying to keep her alive.”

 

And there it was, just for an instant, that flicker of pity she had managed to conceal until then.

 

_Not you too_ , Gale thought before looking away.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he mumbled before turning towards the Seam.

 

* * *

 

Days went by, filled with blood and dread.

 

In the arena, Katniss lost an ally, Peeta languished by the stream. The Game Makers announced a rule change that terrified Gale almost as much as it gave him hope.

 

Back in District 12, life went on as usual. Every morning, Gale woke at the crack of dawn to join his crew under the ground. The constant updates from the arena kept him on edge as he toiled to extract the fuel from the deepest tunnels.

 

* * *

 

“What is she doing?” Gale cursed under his breath.

 

After spending a couple of days hiding in a cave, Katniss had decided to drug Peeta and go to the feast the Game Makers had organized at the cornucopia.

 

“She’s trying to save him,” Madge whispered back.

 

“I get that,” he answered tersely. “But I don’t think it’s worth the risk. That feast is nothing but a trap.”

 

“Maybe, but I don’t think she’d be able to forgive herself if she didn’t try.”

 

Gale crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the screen. He knew Madge was right, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

 

 A tense silence fell on District 12 when Katniss reached the cornucopia.

 

The attack from the girl from Two wasn’t a surprise, but the sentimental gesture from the boy from Eleven was.

 

Gale watched, his heart pounding like a war drum as Katniss rushed back to her hiding place.

 

In one swift motion, she injected the medicine into Peeta’s arm and then fell, unconscious, by his side.

 

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Gale heard Madge whisper.

 

“No,” Prim whispered back. “The blood makes it look worse than it is, but it’s just a superficial cut. I hope Peeta wakes up soon and cleans her up, though.”

 

“He’d better,” Gale muttered.

 

“He will,” Madge whispered, looking up to glower at him.

 

That night, a town square full to the brim, watched with hopeful eyes as their tributes slowly recovered from their injuries.

 

Peeta stood guard. His blue eyes sparkled anxiously as he waited for Katniss to wake up.

 

The smile on his face when she did would have eclipsed the sun.

 

A disbelieving grunt left Gale’s lips when he saw Katniss kissing Peeta for what seemed like the very first time --with her small hands holding onto his shirt and her lips chasing after his in a way they hadn’t before.

 

The comforting warmth of Madge’s arm pressed against his brought him back to the square.

 

“You think this is bad?” she asked, locking her bright blue eyes with his. “Wait until they revert the rules and tell them that only one of them can survive.”

 

Gale swallowed thickly.

 

For a mayor’s daughter, Madge seemed to have surprisingly little faith in the government and its officials. She was almost as bad as he was.

 

In spite of the circumstances, the thought brought a smile to his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Want to come with me tomorrow?” Gale asked on Saturday as they watched the transmission.

 

Katniss and Peeta were stuck in their cave sharing a picnic basket their sponsors had sent. A thundering storm raged through the arena keeping the other tributes in place.

 

Madge nodded. “Same time?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Madge hugged her legs to her chest and turned towards the sky. The pale rays of the sun’s first light kissed her cheeks, flooding her spirit with warmth.

 

Next to her, Gale stretched his long legs, settling himself comfortably on the flat rock ledge where he’d taken her on their first visit to the woods.

 

A small smile turned up his lips as he gazed at the horizon.

 

She still didn’t know what had made him invite her to the woods on that warm summer night or why he had decided to ask her again, but whatever it was, she was grateful for it.

 

Madge had spent years wanting to go under the fence. She had always been curious about the world which lay so close to her and yet was so out of reach.

 

She had considered asking Katniss if she could come along more than once, but she knew her friend didn’t visit the woods for fun. Katniss needed to hunt and gather to feed her family, she didn’t have time to take Madge out on a tour.

 

Come to think of it, neither did Gale. Between his job at the mine, and his missing partner he was probably busier than he’d ever been. Still, the idea had come from him so, who was she to argue?

 

“I could come out here every day,” she sighed.

 

“Yeah, me too. I think this is the only place where I can really breathe.”

 

As if to prove his point, Gale took a deep breath. Madge watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and mimicked his motions; filling her lungs with the smell of damp earth and ripe berries that clung to the air.

 

A comfortable silence settled over them. Madge relaxed onto the rock and looked around as she tried to take it all in; the murmur of the distant stream, the reflection of the sun on the leaves, the rustling of birds’ wings.

 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” she asked.

 

Gale cocked his head. “Plan?”

 

“Yeah. Are you going to hunt, gather, fish…” she trailed off uncertainly.

 

 “I should check my snares,” he said, pointing somewhere behind him. “I haven’t been out here all week, they’re probably full. Wanna come with?”

 

Madge’s eyes widened, but her face remained neutral. “Sure, lead the way.”

 

The next few hours went by quickly as they walked along narrow paths. Gale’s silent footsteps left a trail of prints Madge used as she followed.

 

Whenever they stopped, Madge held her breath and watched, mesmerized. For someone so rough and surly, Gale was surprisingly gentle when it came to the wires and hooks he used in his snares. The delicate dance of his long fingers as he released his pray, while efficiently resetting his traps, captivated her.

 

They were already walking back to the district with a full hunting bag and the relentless summer sun warming their backs when she asked, “What’s it like down there?”

 

Gale stopped short and turned around. His eyes were dark as lead. “You’ve taken the tour. Haven’t you?”

 

“Of course, I have,” she answered, still surprised at herself for bringing the subject up. “But I’m not stupid enough to believe that what they show us on those visits is the actual truth.”

 

Gale nodded. His eyes found hers, they were sad and pained. Madge found herself wishing she could wipe all his worries away.

 

With a shuddering breath, Gale explained, “It’s dark and damp. Suffocating. It’s the worst place in the world.”

 

Swallowing back her tears, Madge bobbed her head. She wanted to hold out her hand, stroke his cheek, comfort him in any way. But she knew he was proud. He was willing to open up to her, but that didn’t mean he was ready to accept her comfort.

 

Straightening up, Gale cocked his head towards the fence. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gale stepped to the side and motioned for her to catch up to him.

 

They walked in silence for a while, side by side as they made their way back to the district.

 

They were about to go under the fence when Madge spoke again.  “Thanks for bringing me out here.”

 

Gale smiled, it was warm and bright, the joyful kind of smile she’d only seen him use when he was around Posy. 

 

“Anytime, Madge,” he said, using her name for the very first time.

 

* * *

 

The loud howls of angry mutts filled the town square.

 

Gale watched with baited breath as Katniss and her district partner ran madly through the woods.

 

Next to him, Prim found comfort in her mother’s arms while a stoic Madge wrapped her arms around herself to keep the biting cold from seeping into her bones as she followed the transmission.

 

The dark night stretched on as Katniss, Peeta, and everyone else in Panem waited for Cato to die.

 

Quietly, almost instinctively, Gale leaned his weight towards Madge’s side, gently resting his arm against her shoulder. Her body stiffened with surprise, but she didn’t pull away. Relaxing into his touch, she accepted his warmth and comfort instead.

 

“You ok?” he whispered into her ear as Cato’s pitiful whimpers rang through the loudspeakers.

 

Keeping her eyes on the screen, Madge shook her head. “I’ll be ok when they’re back home,” she admitted.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Katniss decided to take the arrow from Peeta’s leg and use it to put their last rival out of his misery.

 

Gale watched, his body as tense as the string on Katniss’s bow, while his hunting partner aimed straight at Cato’s heart.

 

The parting words he’d told her in the justice building rang in Gale’s ears. _You know how to kill_.

 

He honestly hadn’t believed that killing a few kids to stay alive would be any different from killing the animals in the woods. But now, watching the anguish reflected in Katniss’s eyes as she followed her arrow’s trajectory, he knew he’d been wrong.

 

Cato died.

 

A ripple of nervous energy ran through the town square as Panem waited for the Game to end.

 

Katniss and Peeta abandoned the cornucopia and reached the stream.

 

As seconds stretched into minutes, Madge’s words bounced against the walls of Gale’s skull filling him with dread. _Wait until they revert the rules and tell them that only one of them can survive_.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Madge slid her hand into Gale’s and gave it a light squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her forehead, wrinkled in worry as she waited for the Game makers to make their next move. He squeezed back.

 

_Declare them victors_ , he pleaded silently.

 

Claudius Templesmith’s voice came crackling through the loudspeakers, “The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rulebook has disclosed that only one victor may be allowed.”

 

The entire crowd gasped.

 

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark argued on the screen, neither of them willing to let the other one die.

 

With mounting dread, Gale tightened his hold on Madge’s hand; impatiently waiting for the tributes to make up their minds. He didn’t dare look in Prim’s direction. He was much too afraid of the sorrow in her eyes.

 

Finally, Katniss pulled out a handful of poisonous berries and dropped it on Peeta’s waiting hand.

 

A cold chill ran along Gale’s back as he saw his hunting partner popping the dark fruit into her mouth. He could see her eyes closing as she got ready to say her last goodbye.

 

Claudius Templesmith’s frantic voice broke through the sound of blaring trumpets, “Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. I give you –the tributes of District 12!”

 

The crowd gathered around the town square erupted in cheers.

 

Without even thinking, Gale pulled on Madge’s hand, bringing her into his embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair.

 

She laughed, trembling like a leaf in his arms. “They made it!” she whispered excitedly into his chest. “They’re coming home!”

 

Gale nodded. His hunting partner was safe, and she would soon be back where she belonged.

 

Smiling, he pulled back just enough to look into Madge’s eyes. The happiness he saw reflected in them matched his own, but there was an edge of uncertainty there which made him pause.

 

They had spent weeks worrying about Katniss, wishing for her safety, hoping she’d come back. Well, she was finally on her way. She was a victor now, and she wasn’t coming alone.

 

As he looked into Madge’s deep blue eyes, Gale realized he wasn’t alone either. Somehow, Madge had ended up in his arms. She had wiggled her way into his mind and his heart, and he wasn’t willing to let her go.

 

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her temple. “They’re coming home,” he repeated with a smile.

 

The world around him continued its celebration. Gale closed his eyes for an instant, allowing the happiness of the moment to run through his veins.

 

Something momentous had just happened, to his country, to his life.

 

It didn’t matter that the arena was miles away, change was in the air. He couldn’t wait to see what it brought.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who donated something to the wonderful MoreS2SL charity. It’s a great cause, and every bit we do helps. 
> 
> I also want to thank the lovely DandelionLass for inspiring me to write this story, and the fantastic EverlarkingJoshifer for pre-reading, beta-ing, and making a beautiful banner for it.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!  
> The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


End file.
